Changes Happen
by Orlii
Summary: When Micah changed factions he never expected to be where he was. From Candor to Dauntless, his life would now be dramatically altered! The only characters from the novel will be Tris, Four, and Eric, and then my OCs will be involved and takes place one year after Tris's initiation!
1. Day 1

**Day 1: Change Happened**

I stood in the room, scanning it with my wide eyes. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked at the hard floor beneath my feet- it was like a cold sidewalk in winter. My heart felt as if it were about to rip from my chest. It was the day of the Choosing Ceremony and I stood before members of all five factions. I stood there deciding my own fate, my own future. My life was about to change as rapidly as the summer weather.

I breathed in trying to calm myself, but it was no use as I felt warm blood seep through my fingers. The crimson liquid flowed gently down, dripping onto the floor as if it were rain. I closed my eyes tightly, thrusting my hand over the faction of my choosing- Dauntless! My decision sealed my fate. I felt cold eyes piercing my flesh like sharp knives, my faction and family were no longer mine to claim. I walked slowly away, feeling the stiffness in my joints wearing away- I moved more freely now feeling that this was a change for the better, as if a new day were dawning.

At the end of the ceremony, the Dauntless treated it as if it were a massive celebration. They ran from the room as if they were a rampaging heard of buffalo, their hands flailed through the air, and their voices rang out loudly. I found myself pushed forward in the onslaught of excited Dauntless coming down the stairs. I was pushed on, running faster and faster. I soon found myself waiting on a train, when it finally came it sounded like a beastly machine. It pushed itself on down the old tracks, blowing its horn and not taking a moments chance at slowing down. I soon saw I had to jump, my heart began beating rapidly against my chest once more.

I jogged and then finally moved into a sprint, moving my feet beneath me as fast as I could. I felt my feet pushing me from the ground as if I were on a trampoline, gliding through the air and soon gripping onto a bar. I thrust myself in the car as the train sped up even more, noticing that those who were not fit enough could not keep up.

We went from jumping onto a speeding train to jumping off of it and taking a blind leap of faith onto a nearby rooftop. Our faith was tested again when we had to leap from the building into a large pit- one so dark I could not see the bottom. I watched others jump into the hole, it was as if the darkness were so thick it easily consumed them. It was my turn. I ran and jumped off the roof, gambling with death. But, something miraculous happened, I was suddenly caught in a net. It snared me like a spider's web, gently cradling me. I rolled from it and landed unsteadily on my feet. I felt hands pat me heavily on the back, stumbling forward at times when I was hit too hard.

They requested my name and I simply said, "Micah."

There was nothing over the top about my name, it was not too fancy nor too simple. It was my name and I would keep it that way. It was the one thing from my past that I could still claim.

This was the day that I had begun my initiation into the Dauntless faction. The brave and crazy daredevils who put themselves into situations others would cringe at. I was now to be apart of this black clad, tattooed and pierced clan- that is... if I could survive through initiation without dying or becoming factionless. I would embrace my new life- I was no longer Candor, but Dauntless. I could become a new person, have a new story, be who I wanted to be and not who everyone else said I should be. I, now, had the chance to make a change, to keep things to myself, and, in a way, I felt more freedom now than I ever had before.

We were soon introduced to our dorms, I was still dressed in my clothes from Candor- a white button up and black pants. None of the new initiates fit in due to the faction uniforms that we were still wearing.

"Hello!" A high pitched, feminine voice said above me. It was so strange and caught me off guard as I looked up and saw a head peeking out from the top bunk.

"Why, hello?" I questioned, a brow raised in curiosity. "Who are you?"

She gave a little giggle, a smile plastered on her porcelain face and her eyes lit up. Apparently she was one of these bubbly types, which I, myself, have never been inclined to be. It just was not in me.

"I'm Trisha!" She said as if I were supposed to have known her name already. She flung her feet over the side of her bed to where she was sitting up and I could see her more fully. She was dressed in Amity colors, the bright red and yellow that reminded me of ketchup and mustard. Why an Amity-born girl would want to come to Dauntless was beyond me. But, then again, an Abnegation had transferred last year and even ranked first in the initiation- so anything could happen.

"My name is Micah." I said tiredly, it had been a long day and now that we were free to do anything, I honestly felt like doing nothing.

She jumped down and looked at me with her bright green eyes. Her sandy blonde hair was cropped close to her head at the sides and left longer at the crown of her head- in a way it looked fluffy. She was probably around five feet tall and rather slender, which was a major contrast to my being six feet tall and having a slightly more muscular build.

"Me and my friend Marshall are going down to get new clothes, and maybe a tattoo. Would you like to come?" Trisha noted excitedly, she was trying to make new friends as well as create a new image all in the same day.

I did want to change my clothes, try to fit in more. I nodded for a moment as I thought it over, my dark blue eyes looking around at everyone trying to figure out what I wanted to do.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a shrug, it would be nice to make a change, be able to become a new person.

I soon found myself in the clothing store, seeing the large behemoth that was known as Marshall. He was over six feet tall, judging by a height comparison between he and myself. His hair was very closely cropped to his scalp and it was a dark brown. His eyes looked dark, almost intimidating, but then, he smiled. His smile brightened his whole face- it was almost like he was a friendly giant. Trisha kept calling him "Teddy" because she thought he looked like a large teddy bear in her eyes. To me, I just found him intimidating.

I gazed at the different types of black clothing, realizing that the change was going to be very drastic from the suits I was used to wearing. I bought a form fitting black, short sleeve shirt and black pants that were worn in areas. I also bought a few more shirts, a couple pairs of pants more, and then boots. I actually liked the way my new look was turning out. I wore one of my outfits out of the store, feeling changed already.

"Tattoos!" Trisha shouted, grabbing both myself and Marshall by the arm. Marshall seemed to be unsure about the tattooing idea, which I found to be a pleasant relief because I was not the only one. Marshall said not a thing though, he was a very quiet giant apparently.

We entered the tattoo parlor, I heard the buzzing of equipment that was pulsating needles in and out of peoples skin, leaving ink placed beneath layers of skin and red marks around the new piece of art. I could smell the mixture of ink and metal, I could see the coming together of industrial machines and art. I felt something well up inside of me as I picked out my new tattoo... was it excitement? I was not sure.

Trisha was first, you could see the excitement in her eyes and face as she laid down on the table. She had a small pair of batwings tattooed onto her shoulders.

"Are you a little devil, now?" Marshall asked with a deep voice, soon gurgling out a laugh.

Trisha shot him a look of annoyance, although it was only in play.

I sat down in the chair nearby, preparing for mine as well. I felt the needle touch my skin, at first it hurt and then I went numb to it. When it was done, about an hour later, I had a snake on my forearm. Its head was situated on the top of my hand, its body curling up and around my forearm until the tail curled in just above my elbow.

Marshall, in honor of Trisha's new nickname for him, had a large bear tattooed onto his back. It was a fierce looking beast, if I did not know the new initiate I would be afraid... very afraid.

"Well, Teddy, it looks nice." I laughed as I waited on him to finish up. He stood and gave me a light punch in the arm, but it really felt as if I were being punched by a wrecking ball.

My first day I met new friends, changed my clothes, and even adorned myself with a large snake tattoo. I wondered what else would happen in Dauntless. I felt like I was fitting into my new home, but, what would happen if I did not make it through initiation? I had that question sitting constantly at the back of my mind that day. I even wondered if I made the wrong choice at first, but I eventually thought less of that and more on making myself the best Dauntless I could be from then on. My first day, was now, officially over.

**Note: I updated my first chapter and added a little more interaction from Micah! This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate all the reviews that I can get! Also, this is set the year after Tris had been intitiated! My main three characters are Micah, Marshall, and Trisha for right now! I hope you enjoy and please, leave reviews so I know if I should continue!**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Fighting For Our Lives**

Our second day into initiation we were learning to fight in hand to hand combat. I was lucky to be able to have strength behind my punches and kicks, but I did not have speed on my side like Trisha.

She bounced around the room quickly, I often wondered where she had gotten so much energy. Marshall, on the other hand, was like a wall. He did not move very fast, but he did have power behind his hits and stood strong- he was like the face of a mountain.

None of us had gotten to meet anyone but a man named Four yesterday- he was an interesting character. He was quiet, but his presence was threatening. He was our instructor, or one of them anyway. He did not have a single piercing in his face like several of the Dauntless I had seen. He did have tattoos and wore black clothing that was typical in the region though. Soon, another walked in- a female with short blonde hair. She was a head smaller than Four, and by the way she looked at him I could tell that they were in some sort of relationship. She had walked in holding a large board, a smile plastered across her face.

"Today, we have paired you up to fight." Four said looking around the room looking at our shocked faces. I looked over to Trisha and then Marshall, what would happen to her if she could not move out of the way fast enough? What would Marshall do to someone? What would I do?

We all looked at the board in a bit of shock still, some whispering to each other, others left their mouths agape trying to make sense of it all.

**Trisha**

I met Marshall and Micah just yesterday- both of them had quickly become my friends, but now I was having to fight against them. I looked over to Marshall, I finally realized how big he looked and how dangerous he could be. I may have considered him to be a big teddy bear, but now he really looked beastly as I eyed the board.

I was up against another initiate named Clara- who was a little bit bigger than myself and a whole lot meaner. She looked forward to the carnage of battle from what I could tell by the gleam in her dark eyes. I ran my hand over my face, trying to figure out what I would do.

That's when Micah leaned over to me, "You're small, it means you'll be hard to hit."

And, he was actually right, I was small, more limber, and faster than Clara probably was. She had more weight to carry around, even though most of it was more like muscle than anything else.

"Thanks." I whispered nervously.

I realized Micah and Marshall were paired together for their first match, I knew then that Micah would probably be slaughtered by Marshall if he were to get hit. I sighed trying to figure out why in the world they would do this to us.

**Marshall**

Running a hand over my very short, dark hair I looked at the board. It was me and Micah- I would show him not sympathy. We were both in a do or die (or be factionless) situation. We both had to try our hardest to be the best we could be. I would push him and I knew he would do the same for me as well, we both wanted the other to excel and I knew that deep in my mind.

"I guess we will see who the better man is." I muttered to Micah, who only gave me a nod and filled the air with a heavy sigh.

He and I cared very little for who the other pairs were besides our own and Trisha's. She was a little girl, she looked very fragile with her thin build and porcelain skin.

I felt that if I ever had to fight her, I would not even try. I would let her hit me some, then maybe give up. That was all there was to it.

**Micah**

Our fights between one another were the last two on the board, so that meant two of us were the last to be humiliated out of the entire initiate class.

Trisha and Clara went before us, both of them circling around the mat.

_Remember what I said, remember what I said. _I thought as I clenched my teeth together.

"Hey, little girl, you gonna try to hit me?" Clara taunted with a cold, sinister laugh as she looked at Trisha.

Trisha quickly jumped in and threw a hit to her face and tried to move out before Clara grabbed her. Clara got a lucky clip into Trisha's face, I knew it would then leave a large enough bruise.

Clara kept taunting her by calling her a little girl, a weakling, which one could tell that it was only to make her seem more tough and to degrade Trisha. But, Clara was not that tough. Soon Trisha leapt forward and pushed her down onto the ground, straddling Clara and punching her as quickly as she could.

"Okay! Okay!" Clara yelled out, blood seeping from her lip and her eyes aching.

Four pulled Trisha away quickly, Clara stumbling about as she stood from the floor.

"You should talk less." Trisha viciously hissed, a smile plastered upon her formerly fragile-looking face. Now my view of her had changed, she was just as vicious and blood thirsty as any Dauntless was.

Now, it was time for me and Marshall to fight- he was like a tank and I a soldier facing him. What could I do? My eyes were wide, I was trying to contemplate a strategy when the brute ran at me. I fell to the ground, letting him trip over my body. But, that strategy was bad for myself, for when he pulled himself up he threw a kick into my abdomen and quickly knocked the air from my lungs. I stood trying to catch my breath and avoid him- but I found that it would be hard to do, I was moving even slower than before. I began to question my choice of Dauntless again. He pushed himself in and began pounding me with his fists, soon I blacked out. I lost to the giant, the teddy bear.

"Ow." I groaned as I woke up in what seemed to be the infirmary. Trisha and Marshall were standing over me, one of my eyes was swollen up so I had to turn to fully see them.

Marshall looked sympathetic to the injuries I took from him, but I knew he was excited he had won and I wanted to congratulate him myself.

"Sorry." He said in his deep voice. I nodded my head and sat up, knowing he only did what he had to do- and I knew I would be the same way if the tables were turned today.

"Just wait." I said with a slight laugh, clutching at my stomach. "Just you wait."

Trisha and Marshall helped me stand up and guided me back to the dorm. The halls were dark and narrow- we needed each other's help anyway since we were still adjusting to the darkness.

"As long as we do not have to fight this little devil, I think we'll be okay." Marshall laughed as he gestured to Trisha, who in turn gave him another playfully annoyed look.

"Yeah, that's right, beware!" She said giggling afterward, which took any seriousness away from it.

I felt that we were all great friends, and although we were competing with one another, we were still looking out for one another. These were the best two days of my life so far, even if Marshall did beat me to a pulp.

**Note: Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews on the first chapter! I hope this chapter is living up to the first one, maybe even better! I'm working on developing my OCs Trisha, Marshall, and Micah- so I hope you all stay tuned and see what happens! Please leave me some reviews to read, I love to hear your thoughts and comments on my first fanfiction!**


	3. Facing Fears: One Week Later

**One Week Later**

It had been a week since the fight between myself and Marshall. We found out Trisha's true capabilities as a fighter, which were rather scary if one watched her fight the way she does. She won several rounds, although a couple of them she was easily defeated. Marshall just let her win, which I am sure our trainers had taken notice of. He was such a gentle giant he was not going to strike her- he did not want to.

We saw our rankings among the others, I was third, Trisha was second, and Marshall was first. For now.

Next came the most difficult challenge of our lives- fear. I cannot name my fears very easily, but I knew they would come out in this situation. I was nervous I would come out and never be myself again. I breathed in deep as I walked down the corridors with Trisha and Marshall, both of them kept to themselves. I could feel an uncomfortable aura roaming around us.

"What do you think will happen?" Trisha questioned in a tiny, yet cute, voice.

"I don't really know." I soon muttered without really answering her question.

Marshall gave a slight laugh, one could tell that he was actually hiding his fears.

"Don't worry you two, I'll protect you from those scary monsters." He said with a bright smile, masking his real emotions. Trisha quickly moved in and punched him in the arm, her face scrunched up, I soon hitting him as well. He has the worst timing for jokes sometimes, but we all had to laugh from it as well.

**Four**

It has been a year since Dauntless, and the other factions, avoided catastrophe. We were almost all subject to Erudite control, but then something strange happened. Eric, who had sided with Ms. Matthews- leader of the Erudite, suddenly changed. In my opinion, he was a traitorous brat, but there was nothing I could do about that- especially since the leadership of Dauntless saw his actions toward them as helpful rather than traitorous. Eric turned and helped us avoid the simulation that would have been used on all of the Dauntless- avoiding a bloodbath.

Today, I look at the initiates and find they remind me of myself, and every other initiate class actually. They were all sixteen-year-olds who were eager to be a part of their new faction, but were also rather anxious as they compete for their chance to live with us. In a way, it is a scary thought that one may become factionless and live on the streets. They sweat and they bleed so that they can live among us.

"Tris." I whispered to her, gently stroking hair away from her face. She had fallen asleep while I was out dealing with the initiates. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me with a smile, I nearly melted at the sight of her eyes.

"We have to go, time to intimidate some new recruits." I said with a laugh, a smile appearing on my face.

Around Tris I was different, I was gentler. The opposite could be said for how I was around the initiates.

"Is today the day for fear simulations?" She asked me eagerly.

I nodded and leaned in, gently touching my lips to hers for a kiss.

"It's time to go see how scared some of these kids get." I said with a light smile, but deep down, we both knew how these fear simulations could break and damage them.

**Tris**

I woke up to Four gently stroking my hair and calling my name in a whisper. I awoke, a warmth filling my heart as I looked at him. This was the man that I felt I would love for the rest of my life. Even though we have been through so much, our relationship as been able to withstand it all.

I stood, already having been dressed for the day- I had simply fallen asleep from boredom. I realized I was not tired and there was no need to have nightmares since nothing traumatic had happened as of late.

We walked down the dark, narrow corridors of the Dauntless compound, our eyes had adjust to such darkness a long time ago- Tobias's eyes having done so long before mine.

I walked down a corridor I had recognized, the one which I sat in and dreaded the fear simulations. I breathed in deep, taking in those memories and realizing that they helped me. They may have bothered me, scared me, and even broken me in the beginning, but I realized it was all for my own good. In a way, I hope that is what these initiates with realize as well.

"Hello, boys and girls." I said with a smile, greeting the initiates- some of which still had sleep settled in their eyes. "Today is the day that we are going to probably scare you half to death."

I saw some of them look up at myself and Tobias, their eyes wide with terror as they wondered what would happen to them today.

"Today, initiates, you get to face your worst fears." Tobias said, looking at all of them with emotionless eyes. "You can escape them if you can keep yourself calm and reduce your heartbeat, got it?"

The initiates nodded in silence, they understood, but they did not know exactly what it would be like. I felt for them, but then again, I did not because we all had to face this sort of situation. It prepared us for things to come.

**A/N: Hi there everyone! Sorry it took so long and that this chapter is just so short, I want to make a separate chapter for the fears that each of the three characters faces. I'm trying to figure out how I want to develop the relationship between my three characters and if I want one of the guys (or both, hehehe) to be in love with Trisha! I'll be working on my writing as Tris and Four, as well as introduce Eric eventually. But, until then, I hope you enjoy the story! Please, feel free to leave me some reviews- I love to hear what everyone thinks and how I can improve upon my story/writing!**

**Also, I own none of the characters from Divergent. I do own Marshall, Trisha, and Micah, however :)**


	4. More Fear Filled Days

**A Fearful Micah**

The last thing I remembered was waking up in my home, my parents sitting at the table and smiling brightly. They were very still, their faces stuck into a perpetual smile. I walked toward the dinner table, which was set with various foods- some of which I had never seen on our table before.

I walked over to my mother, gently patting her on the shoulder.

"Mom?" I questioned, worry suddenly streaking my face. "Mom?! Dad?!"

They were like mannequins he had seen fallen over in old, ruined buildings. They lacked movement, they lacked any sort of presence. They were cold. I looked away, trying to find something comforting- anything- but, when I looked back, my mom and dad were not there. They were replaced by faceless mannequins. I gasped and ran from our home, my heart racing in my chest.

I ran out into the street, feeling sweat drip down the sides of my face, and looked around- everyone was frozen, faceless, and silent. I was the only one there and that scared me deeply. Loneliness. Being alone. Left to fend for oneself without companionship, without love, without conversation, or help. Nothing.

Micah tried to close his eyes, tried to remember what their mentor had said. He felt a shiver run down his spine and he began to shake. He tried so hard. He put a hand to his chest, breathing in and out, finally remembering.

"My heartbeat." I muttered to myself, trying to take deep breaths in and release those breaths as calmly as I could. I felt like I could not control myself.

"Heartbeat." I repeated slowly, continuing to breath.

Suddenly I jolted up from the chair I was sitting in. I was in a daze, I could hardly remember where I was-my memory was somewhat fuzzy but I vividly remembered the fear that I faced. I remembered Four who came and helped to escort me out of the door. I took a few shaky breaths after Four had left me to walk along on my own to the dormitory.

"It wasn't real." I tried to convince myself, still feeling the overwhelming sense of aloneness. "Everyone is here. I have friends and family."

That night was the first night I didn't sleep. I would enter into a dream, a dream that gave me the same sort of dread I felt in the simulation and my eyes would snap open. They would remain open for the longest time, staring at the nothingness- the darkness of the dormitory. I heard some people sobbing, I heard others biting their nails, and everyone was rolling around in their beds- restless. I wondered what other people were afraid of, if their fears were more rational than my own. I have heard that some people faced having to kill their loved ones or die themselves, but mine was a fear of aloneness. A fear of an empty world, devoid of others, of everyone but myself. I began to wonder what the rest of my week would turn out like.

**Marshall's Fears**

I awoke in a dark room, but I could not move. I felt like someone was playing a cruel joke on me- maybe they left me strapped to the chair in the simulation room on purpose. I pulled and tugged with my arms, trying to get off the table, but I was unable to move. It was so dark, my eyes could not adjust, when, suddenly, a very white light flickered on. I found myself in a white room-the floors were white, counters, cabinets, even the walls were white. I found myself on a silver table, a few metal instruments nearby. I was trapped.

I began to panic as I looked about, wondering what would happen to me when a surgeon came in and began to fiddle with the scalpel nearby. I breathed heavily, screaming as he moved forward. I was trapped. I continued to scream, eyes watering as he put the scalpel to my abdomen intending to cut me open with it.

"No! NO!" I shouted over and over again. "There's nothing wrong with me!" I continued to shout and to scream until I felt my voice would go out. The surgeon only smiled, pulling the face mask over his mouth and pressing the blade into me.

I screamed in agony, it felt as if flames shot through my stomach, my nerves shouting out.

I tried to remember where I really was, but I cold only focus on the fact that I was trapped and being tortured. I couldn't escape and I was scared.

My breaths were shaky, irregular, pained. I tried to endure it, there was no telling how long I had been in the simulation. Soon, I began to try to control my breaths, the words of others ringing in my ears. "C-calm." I stuttered, a chill running down my spine and into my whole body.

"Remain, calm." I tried to spit out as I attempted to breath deeply. It took me a while to begin to get calm, realize that all I had been through was not real- although it felt terribly real. I could feel all that was happening to me. Every bit of it. I was trapped.

I awoke startled, shooting straight up into a sitting position, my heart racing and beating heavily against my chest. I gasped for air and felt around my stomach for any real damage- although I soon realized it was nothing but a nightmare, not real. I left that room, I left it far behind myself. I walked about the halls in a daze, feeling as if I could not quite separate truth from fiction. I closed my eyes and leaned against a wall trying to rest a moment, but then I realized I saw images of that terrible room in my mind.

"This isn't cool at all." I muttered under my breath as I walked back to the dormitory. I had obviously roamed around for quite some time because I had noticed that many others were laying in their beds, sleep not coming to many of them if any at all. I began to wonder what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get around to posting another chapter! I've had writer's block for some time now for this story, but I've also been busy roleplaying o_o; haha ! But, here's a new chapter- I didn't include Trisha in this because I'm trying to think of something for her, but I believe I will have her in the next one to come! So, leave feedback and all that fun stuff :) **


End file.
